home_of_lyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
You Don't Know - Eminem, 50 Cent, Cashis, Lloyd banks (category: rap)
''CAST chorus: eminem, 50 cent verse1: 50 cent verse2: eminem verse3: cashis verse4: lloyd banks Lyrics'' Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know We run it You know but you actin' like you don't know Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know We run it You know but you actin' like you don't know You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know Now homie I say I run it, run it 'cause I'm in controlHypnotiq, Hennessey, a couple shots of Patron I have you feelin' aight, I get you high as a kite Party poppin' shawty says she comin' with me tonightI ain't shoulder leanin', I ain't snappin' and poppin' Either I'm bobbin' ma head or I'm just standin' there watchin' I'm a hustler I hustle, you can tell that I'm paid And I protect what I got, I'm in the house with my blade Nigga you front you gon' get it, okay now maybe I said it Cause I want you to trip it, yeah, I be on that shitty You should see when I'm stuntin', I flash the stones you be wantin' Push the whip see me rollin', you can tell that I'm holdin' I'm just doin' ma thang, you know the Units the gameI got my grimy Shady with me you front you gonna have to get me Off your ass, I pay the lawsuit and laugh It's not a big deal it's nothing but some cash, let's go Who run it?You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin like you don't know Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know When me and Fif 'got together to do this musicThe more we became enveloped We just developed a fellowship through it It's no pretend shit, it's friendship, mi nemesis is su nemesis Ain't for him, it's just media, see to them it's just images But this shit is no gimmicks, this is blood in and blood out When there's beef you jus' gotta know when to butt in and butt out If there's a problem we solve it, if we don't resolve it It usually just evolves into one big brawl and we all get involved in it We should all get a merit, this much beef we inherit And wear it like a badge with honor, pass it around and share it And let it go to whoever's holdin' the most current beef On their shoulders and their soldiers got their backs 'til it's over But tonight, we ain't comin' here to beef with nobody We came to party, Banks, Cashis and Mr. Ferrari So it's Shady Aftermizat, back in that ass, you wizzass Come hizzon, what kinda fuzukin quizition is that? Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know Who run it? I say you know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know pistol play ricochet, see where the victim lay Slumped over, bleeding J.F.K hays k to your chest plate cave I ride to the death, do you rep that way? Forever I'ma be a Shady 7-4 gangsta plus I'll survive everything you got in that chamber I thrive off of danger, jumpin' in all beef You keep talking shit now the squad called me Enough holdin' back the steam, 'em let off a magazine Dappadon Cappa queen mixed in with Cashis creams Started off with half a dream, developed into what you see Telling ain't my cup of tea, can't tell I'm a fucking G? I'm on automatic when I'm at it, start static And you splattered, shit shattered, I'm a walkin' bitch magnet Spit it how I live it, live it all the way to the limit And I'm always on my pivot for my digits, you dig it? Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know Who run it? You know, you actin' like you don't know I tear the club up fo' sho' This flow is gon' bring more dough And you know but you actin' like you don't know Who run it? Category:Rap Category:All Pages